Pity for the Man that Changes Everything
by Fyras14
Summary: There are bad people, greedy people, good people, innocent people...but it will never change the fact that they're still human beings....One-shot.


**Pity for the Man that Changes Everything**

Chris Redfield could never get used to that horrible sight; corpses of people, lying in a pool of their own blood, skin decaying back and forth, showing their bloody bones, eyes carelessly staring back at their 'killers'. This is the description of what the T-Virus does to people, it turns them into monsters, forever turning them into nothing but thoughtless savages, that only move out of the will to eat. The virus had destroyed many lives, even more than Chris could count, and he knew the people responsible for this. Umbrella. The simple mention of that name sent his blood boiling. It had been them, the wretched company that had destroyed countless lives in order to achieve a Bio-weapon, something that they would use against the world to rule it. Chris had recently heard of such a plot, for what else would they need to create such things? Umbrella only spelled trouble, and everywhere Chris looked, he could see the little umbrella emblem, floating among cities like some sort of parasite, that finding no more blood to suck, jumped from one end to the world to another.

Chris and a few others that had survived Raccoon City's demise, had formed together to take down Umbrella. This small 'organization' had been around for only two years, and still it will take a while to take down all of Umbrella's BOW factories all around the globe.

And now, Chris never expected to be staring at death itself every day. Now, he was just staring back at corpses, being transported to another area to be destroyed. Burning the bodies was the only way to remove the virus. The former STARS member was one of the few that never liked to carry the dead towards the small incinerator the organization had built, he wasn't fond of it. He always felt depressed about destroying the infected body, even if by now it was nothing but a sack of bones and blood, and very sharp teeth. Chris knew that many of this innocent people were not responsible and yet…he had pulled the trigger, but not killed them. The irony about it was that he had pulled that damn trigger but not killed them, Umbrella had. Umbrella had signed everyone of this 'things' death certificates, it was them that had killed them by spreading their virus. And yet, Chris couldn't help but feel a little guilty when another body bag was dragged towards the raging fire that incinerated the innocent man, woman, child, teenager, even a dog, from the face of the Earth, and no one would give a damn about it.

"Depressing…isn't it?" Chris thoughts left him as he looked back at another 'organization' member, that was seated not too far away from were Chris was standing. Like Redfield, he was watching the other members drag the bodies of the deceased.

"Yeah…" Chris answered, wishing that a bottle of alcohol would relieve the stress of seeing them later.

"It is quite sad to think that men were responsible for this." The young man continued, catching Chris's attention once again.

"Yeah…very sad…" Chris said, although what he really meant was, 'The freaking sons of a bitch, motherfuckers, etc.!' and any other word that rhymed with bastards and idiots. The other man sighed.

"There are bad people, greedy people, good people, innocent people….but it never changes the fact that they are all human beings…" Chris looked up, confused by the man's talk.

"Huh?"

"Look at us…we watch as life slowly slips away…we shatter dreams and illusions hidden with lies and deception." Many of the scientists and people that worked for Umbrella had also been used, some were truly not guilty, unless they were deep into their 'projects'. "This men, this people, tried to change things into their own…weapon."

"A weapon of mass destruction…" Chris told him, the young man nodded. Another bag was sliding against the dirt, the man pulling it with great difficulty.

"But, that weapon happened to be a human being…no matter how much you change the figure, the mind, or the soul, it won't change the fact that it is still human. And humans aren't perfect. Faults are easy to find, not knowledge."

"It is too bad those bastards weren't looking for knowledge…" Chris muttered, crossing his arms in anger.

"Yeah….and too much greed as power, kills the human being…"He got up, and nodded back at Chris. "And no matter how perfect that human can be, it is still human…and it will still fall. Fall into the same oblivion that created them." The man got up, and helped another man drag the body back to the incinerator. Chris Redfield looked back.

God, how he hated to see this suffering. He knew that this suffering will end, with or without his hand, or by fate. Because even Ozwell E. Spencer was a human being, whether he was infected or not, and like any human being he would eventually fall. Fall into the fires of oblivion that he had created, and Chris would be happy to see him burn personally. His team's traitor would likely suffer a similar fate, but now, all Chris could do was watch the horrible sight like always, grimace and walk away. Away from the dead and suffering.


End file.
